


Candy and Magic

by TricksterGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Cute, F/M, Oneshot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When (Y/N) is left alone to do all of the research, a certain archangel comes to try and cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy and Magic

You sat at the table in the motel room. Books were laid out in front of you, some open while others were shut. They were filled with information on demons,vampires,really anything that went bump in the night. You knew what you were hunting yet Dean insisted that you read up on the other creatures, just in case. 

You hated to do research! Yet, you always seemed to get stuck with it. It was such a painfully boring task! Even though Sam loved it, the job always fell to you. Dean said "it was safer in the motel room, you'll get to talk to the next suspects". Then when you were on the next case, he would use the same excuse. He should at least come up with a different excuse! You knew that he was just trying to protect you but he was really pushing it now after 5 cases of doing most of the research.   
You pulled a book closer to you and flipped it open. The word TRICKSTER was printed in bold letters at the top of the page. You were almost positive that you weren't hunting a trickster, but it never hurt to skim over the information and make sure. Never hurt to double check.

As soon as you began to read the article that was written in Bobby's handwriting, you felt a gust of window behind you. You sighed and turned around so you were facing the intruder.

“Cas, I told you not to just pop in li-” You began but stopped mid-sentence when you saw who was standing there. A short man stood there with his hands on his hips.

“Wrong angel, kiddo~!” Gabriel smirked and looked proud as a new father while you just sighed. “I can feel the love just radiating off of you (Y/N)~.”

“Gabriel, I have research to do. So if you wouldn't mind and just left to go and bug some other poor, helpless victim.” You turned back around to face to the table. Gabriel sighed heavily before he walked over toward you, each of his steps making a loud thud as they hit the carpeted floor.

“Hm...Tricksters, eh? If you wanted to learn more about my secret identify, you could have just asked~!” He leaned down and purred into your ear. You felt the heat rise to your cheeks before you swatted him away.

“This isn't about you! This is about a case we have!” You puffed your cheeks out in a pout as you looked at the archangel behind you.

“Research? Isn't that, you know, boring?” His smirk turned into a tiny frown as he realized what you were doing. Gabriel didn't enjoy research. Though, he didn't like anything boring so that was to be expected.

You rolled your eyes as you looked down at the book in front of you. You wanted to agree with Gabriel but then he might try to take you somewhere crazy. Last time that you had told Gabriel you were bored, he had zapped the two of you to this really strange carnival. Things got crazy there after you two had split up. That's a story for another date. You knew that he meant well (or you hoped he did) but you didn't always want to go on the crazy adventures! Maybe he could just take you to a movie sometime!

“Sometimes we have to do boring things, it's just a part of life.” You said as you flipped a page of the whiskey stained book.

“Are you sure? Because I’ve lived like...well since forever and I don't have to do anything boring!” Gabriel said as he shrugged. You knew he was lying. He must have had to do something boring at least once in his life time. Maybe he just couldn't remember it...

“Really? You must have had to do some boring paper work or something in Heaven...” He thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Well, here and now I need to try and figure out what we are hunting.”

Gabriel pulled a chair next to your and sat down. “So, what do you think that your hunting?” He asked, looking over at you. Wait...Was Gabriel going to help you with research? Was he really just gonna sit down and help you?! Was he sick...? You shook your head slightly before speaking.

“Um...Well we think that it's a vampire but we can't be sure. It could have been some weird satanic ritual that we haven't heard of or maybe a werewolf, I don't know. So, I’m just checking over everything at the moment.”

Gabriel extended his hand and looked at you expectantly. What did he want...? Did he want you to hand him the book? A pencil, a piece of paper, your hand....Wait..What!?!

“The file.” Gabriel said and made a gimme motion with his hand, “Don't you have a file with a picture of the victim and all that jazz?”

Crap! You must have gotten lost in your thoughts again! You quickly looked through the pieces of paper and books that were laid out on the table. You found the folder and handed it to the man next to you.

He opened it up and looked through all of the photos and papers that were inside. The victim was a man in his late thirties who had his throat torn out. His eyes quickly scanning over everything, his lips tugged down into a tiny frown as he thought. Wow....his eyes really did look like honey. Nope, you were not going down that road again!

You didn't to admit it but you were truly head over heels for Gabriel the Archangel. Ever since you had first met him on one of your hunts with the boys. He winked and kissed your hand and that's when your heart started to skip a beat whenever he was around. You would never admit it though! He was an archangel, what would he want to date some stupid human like you. He liked goddesses or whatever. He would always go to Kali over you...

“This was totally a vampire, no doubt about it.” Gabriel set the file back down on the table and looked over at you, his trademark smirk back on his lips. “Since you now know what killed this man, with the help from moi~, wanna go and do something fun~?”

“Gabe, you should know how much I would love to go to the Eiffel tower or whatever with you but I have to stay here. Dean and Sam might come back at any moment and if I’m not here when they arrive then i'll never be able to interrogate any of the suspects.” You said as you leaned back in your chair.

Gabriel sighed, throwing his hands up into the air. He looked over at you, a pout on his lips. He looked so cute when he was pouting...”Can't we do something fun?” He whined.

“We can do something fun as long as we are still in the motel room.” You pointed down at the ground to emphasize your point.

Gabriel sighed and flopped down on the ground, groaning as his face hit the carpet. He was laying on his stomach, his arms and legs sprawled out so he looked like a starfish. Gosh, he could be such a child at time...

“Come on Gabe, there must be something we can do.” You said as you poked him with your foot. He just mumbled some incoherent words into the carpet before he moved so he was laying on his back. He sat up, leaning against his arms that were behind him.

“Hm...Alright, I bet I can make you smile in three different ways. The ways can't be similar in any way. So if I use candy to make you smile in one, then I can't do it in another.” He said in a challenging tone. This was odd, normally he would want to do something that would involve him getting something out of it. Maybe someone had said something to him...

“Alright, sure!” You crossed your arms over your chest, waiting for the trickster-wannabe to start.

He nodded and stood up. First, he brushed off his shirt, jacket, and jeans as if he didn't want them to be dirty. Then he walked over to you so he was standing right in front off you. He pushed a stray (h/c) piece of hair behind your ear. You blushed lightly, but you made sure you didn't smile. You wanted to see what he had planned. He snapped his fingers and pulled his hand back out to show a piece of candy in his hands. He handed you the candy, which you gladly accept. You unwrapped the candy and popped it into your mouth, letting a smile creep onto your lips.

“One!” Gabriel said, holding up his index finger and moving it around as if he was showing a crowd that he had just accomplished one of his three tricks.

He turned around so his back was facing you. He snapped his fingers once again and a stereo magically appeared beside you. It began to play Beyonce, “Single Ladies (Put a ring on it)” Gabriel quickly spun around and started to dance to the beat. He was shaking his hips and his left hand, indicating his ring finger. Halfway though the song he offered his hand. You took it and he pulled you up, out of your chair.

A huge grin was plastered to your face as you began to dance with Gabriel. You both were moving your hips to the beat and spinning and twirling and giggling like hyenas. Once the song was over, you were both a panting mess(well, you were since Gabriel doesn't need to breathe). Who knew that dancing could take your breath away.

“I still have to get you to smile in one more way.” Gabriel said as you finally caught your breath. You couldn't help but tilt your head to the side, wondering how he was going to do that.

“Alright, so how are you gonna do tha-” You started to ask but were cut off when a pair of lips smashed against your own. The kiss was sweet and gentle, just like the archangel who was kissing you. He tasted of caramel which when swimmingly with the candy that you had just eaten. One of his hands was cupping your face while the other was wrapped around your waist. You slowly wrapped your arms around his neck. You couldn't believe this was happening! The kiss was over too soon, leaving you to stare at Gabriel. Your (e/c) eyes meeting with his honey ones.

“Three. I told you I could do it.” He whispered, winking. “See ya, kiddo~!” He leaned down to peck your lips before snapping his fingers and vanishing.

You stared at where Gabriel had been standing only a moment ago. What just happened?! Your trickster-wannabe archangel had just kissed you! You didn't realize that you had a goofy grin on your face. You also didn't hear the motel door open as two Winchester brothers walked in.

“Hey ,(Y/N)” Dean said, flopping down on his bed.

“Hey ,(Y/N). I hope that the research wasn't too horrible.” Sam said, shutting the motel door behind him once he was inside.

“Yeah, it wasn't that bad.” You wouldn't mind doing the research on the next case as long as that meant seeing Gabriel again and picking up where you two left off.


End file.
